Rebecca Holiday
|nazwa2=Oczy:|kolor2= |nazwa3=Włosy:|kolor3= }} |płeć = |rodzina = Beverly Holiday (siostra) |pseudonim = Holy Bonita Doktor Śliczna |sprzęt = Wyspecjalizowane pistolety Pistolet Providence E.V.O. Blaster Granatnik Maczeta |głos = Grey DeLisle Katarzyna Godlewska |debiut = Dzień, który wszystko zmienił }} Doktor Rebecca Holiday, znana również jako Holy – naukowiec i dyrektor do spraw badań nad E.V.O. w Providence. Swoją pozycję zdobyła ze względu na ogromne doświadczenie w dziedzinie nanotechnologii. Wraz z Agentem 6 jest odpowiedzialna za opiekę nad tajną bronią organizacji, nastoletnim Rexem Salazarem. Traktuje swoją pracę bardzo poważnie – stale monitoruje Salazara, by zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo. Holiday stale poszukiwała lekarstwa na mutację E.V.O., a główną jej motywacją była chęć uzdrowienia swojej nieuleczalnej siostry Beverly. W międzyczasie kobieta pomagała Salazarowi zmagać się z jego kłopotami związanymi zarówno z jego pracą w organizacji, jak i z nawiązywaniem przyjaźni, a także próbowała nawiązać bliższą relację z Szóstym. Po miesiącach badań, Rebecca w końcu zdołała wyleczyć siostrę przy pomocy maszyny doktora Brandena Mojżesza, którą sama przeprogramowała. Po zniknięciu Rexa na sześć miesięcy, Holy odeszła z Providence i wraz z Szóstym wyruszyła na misję odnalezienia chłopaka. Gdy go znaleźli, ponownie nawiązali z nim współpracę i zaczęli walczyć przeciwko rozkazom Nowej Providence i Czarnemu Rycerzowi w grupie uderzeniowej Białego Rycerza. Później, gdy Czarna i Konsorcjum zostali pokonani, Holiday odzyskała swoją pozycję głównego badacza w Providence. Biografia Wczesne życie Rebecca ukończyła studia z trzema doktoratami oraz ogromnym doświadczeniem w dziedzinie nanotechnologii i medycyny . W pewnym momencie w jej życiu miała miejsce tragedia spowodowana wybuchem nanitów – jej młodsza siostra Beverly zamieniła się w E.V.O. w wieku 13 lat, a mutacja wpłynęła na nią bardzo intensywnie, przekształcając ją w groteskowego potwora. Ze względu na ten incydent Holiday dołączyła do Providence. Chciała zagwarantować swojej siostrze bezpieczeństwo, ponieważ okazało się, że była nieuleczalna. Od tamtej pory Beverly trzymana była w Dziupli, czekając na lek, który Rebecca próbowała za wszelką cenę odnaleźć . thumb|left|Rebecca przeprowadza dysekcję molekularną z [[Fell|doktorem Fellem.]] W pierwszych dniach pracy w Providence, Rebecca pracowała jako asystent medyczny dyrektora wydziału naukowego, doktora Fella. Wraz z głównym badaczem organizacji kobieta przeprowadzała dysekcje na poziomie molekularnym w wieży badawczej. Pewnego dnia, gdy dwóch agentów Providence – Szósty oraz Biały Rycerz – sprowadziło kolejny obiekt testowy, doktor Fell wraz z Holiday przeprowadzili zabieg molekularny. Gdy eksperyment na pająku E.V.O. przyniósł identyczne skutki, jak poprzednie doświadczenia na mutantach, Rebecca zasugerowała badanie bestii w ich naturalnych środowiskach, jednak została szybko zbyta przez Fella, który tłumaczył, iż jego metody badawcze popierane są przez radę, a sprzeciwianie się jego punktowi widzenia może doprowadzić do utraty posady. thumb|Holiday tłumaczy [[Szósty|Szóstemu istnienie szansy na lek.]] Na korytarzu Holiday spotkała Szóstego, który zauważył w jej notatkach nazwę „E.V.O.”. Kobieta wyjaśniła znaczenie skrótu i stwierdziła, iż jest to naukowa nazwa bestii, które mężczyzna zabija jako najemnik. Agent 6 zapytał o jej wcześniejszą sugestię dotyczącą studiowania żywych okazów E.V.O. Kobieta wierzyła, iż dzięki badaniu mutantów, pewnego dnia odkryją jak zatrzymać lub odwrócić proces zmian w kodzie genetycznym, który powodują aktywne nanity. Mimo że jej zdanie nie liczyło się w tej sprawie, wierzyła, że jest inna alternatywa niż zabijanie lub zamykanie w klatkach – znalezienie lekarstwa na mutację. Rozmowę przerwał Biały Rycerz, który powiadomił Agenta 6 o nowej misji w Meksyku. Rebecca wróciła do swojej pracy, komentując, iż próby wyjaśnienia jej perspektywy żołnierzom są bezcelowe. thumb|left|Rebecca jest świadkiem zdolności [[Rexa.]] Po powrocie z misji Agent 6 potajemnie przyprowadził młodego chłopca o imieniu Rex do siedziby Providence, by przedstawić doktor Holiday niezwykłą umiejętność, którą dysponował. Kobieta opatrzyła nadgarstek chłopaka, a w międzyczasie Szósty wypuścił z klatki Sklugga, który miał być następnym obiektem testów Fella. Chłopiec z łatwością wyleczył mutanta i zaprezentował Holiday trzecią opcję radzenia sobie z E.V.O., o której wspominała wcześniej. Zachwycona zdolnościami chłopca, Rebecca pragnęła natychmiast rozpocząć badania, ale Agent 6 podkreślił, iż mimo że Rex jest przełomem w dążeniu do wyleczenia mutacji, jego umiejętności kuracji E.V.O. muszą zostać utrzymane w tajemnicy, bo w przeciwnym wypadku mogliby stracić jedyną szansę na lek. thumb|Rebecca zostaje dyrektorem wydziału naukowego [[Providence.]] Biały Rycerz podsłuchał rozmowę pary i uwięził Rebeccę w klatce w Zoo pupilków wraz z Bobo Haha. Zmusił ją do wyjawienia tajemnicy dotyczącej Rexa, dzięki czemu mężczyzna wraz z doktorem Fellem planował przeprowadzić dysekcję na chłopcu, by dowiedzieć się, jak działają jego moce. Rebecca rozpaczliwie próbowała wydostać się z klatki, a z pomocą przyszedł jej Bobo, który wykorzystał długopis doktorki i otworzył celę. Kobieta natychmiast udała się do laboratorium, by uratować Rexa. Dotarła na miejsce, gdy Agent 6 walczył z Rycerzem o życie chłopca. Gdy agenci w trakcie walki przypadkowo aktywowali sekwencję dysekcji molekularnej, Holiday wraz z Bobo ocalili Rexa i przenieśli go do bezpiecznego pomieszczenia. W rezultacie doktor Fell został zwolniony z Providence, a jego miejsce zajęła Rebecca i tym samym została głównym naukowcem badawczo-rozwojowym organizacji. Wspólnie z Szóstym podjęła się opieki nad Rexem, któremu próbowała zapewnić odpowiedni warunki życia i przy jego pomocy opracować sposób na wyleczenie epidemii E.V.O., a zwłaszcza przypadku swojej siostry Beverly. Sezon pierwszy „Dzień, który wszystko zmienił” thumb|left|Holiday monitoruje biowskaźniki [[Rexa.]] Interdum et malesuada fames ac ante ipsum primis in faucibus. Nunc cursus lorem odio, vitae imperdiet velit viverra condimentum. Maecenas magna turpis, pretium sed odio at, consequat lobortis metus. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos himenaeos. Interdum et malesuada fames ac ante ipsum primis in faucibus. Phasellus imperdiet, nunc vel fermentum suscipit, nibh dolor varius massa, vel pulvinar lorem nisi vitae velit. Cras sed ligula enim. Orci varius natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Nunc in lectus ex. thumb|Holiday bada [[Rexa.]] Nulla sollicitudin urna ac lectus maximus, non dignissim ipsum maximus. Donec vel libero dignissim, viverra massa ut, luctus elit. Vivamus efficitur elit nulla, ut porttitor sem iaculis vel. Phasellus ut diam sed lacus gravida sodales in et neque. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Curabitur sem ex, laoreet eget magna vel, fermentum elementum tortor. Fusce volutpat sodales pharetra. Mauris volutpat, nunc eu convallis rhoncus, elit neque vulputate metus, sit amet eleifend quam quam ut libero. Interdum et malesuada fames ac ante ipsum primis in faucibus. Nunc cursus lorem odio, vitae imperdiet velit viverra condimentum. thumb|left|Holy rozmawia z [[Agent 6|Agentem 6.]] Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque suscipit, magna nec pretium gravida, urna erat lacinia dolor, sit amet sodales lacus diam non mauris. Nam mattis, felis eu venenatis tincidunt, orci tortor auctor sapien, eget maximus tellus lectus at augue. Suspendisse porttitor non eros a vestibulum. Nullam sed odio egestas, imperdiet sem vitae, feugiat orci. Interdum et malesuada fames ac ante ipsum primis in faucibus. Pellentesque volutpat, ipsum nec iaculis congue, ipsum nulla eleifend enim, in euismod orci diam non massa. Suspendisse arcu risus, hendrerit sollicitudin tellus ut, feugiat pretium enim. Phasellus iaculis congue vehicula. Phasellus et elit tellus. thumb|Holy i [[Szósty wręczają Rexowi nowy pokój.]] Nulla sollicitudin urna ac lectus maximus, non dignissim ipsum maximus. Donec vel libero dignissim, viverra massa ut, luctus elit. Vivamus efficitur elit nulla, ut porttitor sem iaculis vel. Phasellus ut diam sed lacus gravida sodales in et neque. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Curabitur sem ex, laoreet eget magna vel, fermentum elementum tortor. Fusce volutpat sodales pharetra. Mauris volutpat, nunc eu convallis rhoncus, elit neque vulputate metus, sit amet eleifend quam quam ut libero. Interdum et malesuada fames ac ante ipsum primis in faucibus. Nunc cursus lorem odio, vitae imperdiet velit viverra condimentum . „Teoria strun” thumb|left|Holiday wyjaśnia zachowanie schwytanego „[[zombie”.]] Interdum et malesuada fames ac ante ipsum primis in faucibus. Nunc cursus lorem odio, vitae imperdiet velit viverra condimentum. Maecenas magna turpis, pretium sed odio at, consequat lobortis metus. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos himenaeos. Interdum et malesuada fames ac ante ipsum primis in faucibus. Phasellus imperdiet, nunc vel fermentum suscipit, nibh dolor varius massa, vel pulvinar lorem nisi vitae velit. Cras sed ligula enim. Orci varius natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Nunc in lectus ex. thumb|Rebecca wspiera bohaterów na misji. Nulla sollicitudin urna ac lectus maximus, non dignissim ipsum maximus. Donec vel libero dignissim, viverra massa ut, luctus elit. Vivamus efficitur elit nulla, ut porttitor sem iaculis vel. Phasellus ut diam sed lacus gravida sodales in et neque. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Curabitur sem ex, laoreet eget magna vel, fermentum elementum tortor. Fusce volutpat sodales pharetra. Mauris volutpat, nunc eu convallis rhoncus, elit neque vulputate metus, sit amet eleifend quam quam ut libero. Interdum et malesuada fames ac ante ipsum primis in faucibus. Nunc cursus lorem odio, vitae imperdiet velit viverra condimentum . „Hen, za morzem” thumb|left|Holiday szuka [[Rexa.]] Nulla sollicitudin urna ac lectus maximus, non dignissim ipsum maximus. Donec vel libero dignissim, viverra massa ut, luctus elit. Vivamus efficitur elit nulla, ut porttitor sem iaculis vel. Phasellus ut diam sed lacus gravida sodales in et neque. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Curabitur sem ex, laoreet eget magna vel, fermentum elementum tortor. Fusce volutpat sodales pharetra. Mauris volutpat, nunc eu convallis rhoncus, elit neque vulputate metus, sit amet eleifend quam quam ut libero. Interdum et malesuada fames ac ante ipsum primis in faucibus. Nunc cursus lorem odio, vitae imperdiet velit viverra condimentum . Wygląd fizyczny Rebecca jest szczupłą kobietą średniego wzrostu. Ma jasnozielone oczy i ciemnobrązowe włosy, zazwyczaj spięte w kok. Nosi pomarańczowy sweter z wysokim kołnierzem, szarą spódnicę z czarnym pasem, biały kitel laboratoryjny i czarne, wysokie do kolan buty. Ma smukłą, zaokrągloną twarz. thumb|Młoda Rebecca. Przed pojawieniem się Rexa w Providence, Rebecca miała rozpuszczone włosy, nosiła kolczyki i zakładała standardowy laboratoryjny kitel noszony przez badaczy w organizacji. Gdy znajduje się na misji, nosi czarno-biały strój podobny do kombinezonów agentów Providence . Posiada również biały kombinezon kosmiczny, który nosiła, gdy przebywała na stacji kosmicznej , a w trakcie ekstremalnych warunków pogodowych nosi biały płaszcz, czarne spodnie oraz wysokie, białe buty . Jako strój wizytowy, Rebecca zakłada błękitną suknię, niebieskie szpilki, złotą biżuterię oraz granatową torbę na ramię . Po półrocznej nieobecności Rexa, strój Holiday zmienił się z laboratoryjnego ubioru w mundur awanturnika. Zachowała swój pomarańczowy golf, na którym nosi ciemnoszarą kamizelkę i rękawy sięgające nieco wyżej łokci. Ma ciemne spodnie z wysokimi, czarnymi butami, a na jej talii widnieje ciemnobrązowy pas na narzędzia. Nosi także brązowe rękawiczki . Piżama Holiday składa się z niebieskiej koszuli nocnej, niebieskich spodni oraz brązowych kapci . Osobowość Rebecca nie próbuje ukrywać swoich emocji, dlatego jest skrajnym przeciwieństwem Agenta 6. Mimo że czasami może być zapalczywa i uparta, Holiday jest bardzo opiekuńczym człowiekiem. Jej upór może prowadzić do determinacji, co widać na przykład, gdy podłączyła sobie do skroni urządzenia, które wysyłały elektrowstrząsy niepozwalające jej zasnąć tak, by znalazła rozwiązanie na E.V.O. śpiączkę . Swoją nieustępliwością wykazała się również, gdy przez kilka lat bezustannie próbowała znaleźć lekarstwo dla swojej nieuleczalnej siostry Beverly. Rebecca nie boi się mówić tego, co myśli o danej sytuacji, zwłaszcza gdy uważa, że zna lepsze rozwiązanie problemu . Jest również bardzo empatyczna. Wielokrotnie wyraziła zaniepokojenie faktem, że Providence postrzegała Rexa tylko jako broń, a nie jako szesnastoletniego chłopaka . Rozumie, przez co przechodził chłopak cierpiący na amnezję i jak znosił presję wywieraną na niego przez organizację, dlatego za wszelką cenę próbowała mu pomagać. Holiday jest też bardzo odważna i nie boi się zaryzykować swoim życiem w obronie swoich najbliższych. Po sześciu miesiącach nieobecności Salazara Holiday stała się bardziej bezkompromisowa i stanowcza. Częściej groziła ludziom i była gotowa gwałtowanie zareagować na atak, często przy użyciu broni. Mimo impulsywności i nazbyt szybkiego chwytania za pistolet z powodu nawet najmniejszej prowokacji, Rebecca pozostała opiekuńczą i troskliwą panią doktor, dla której dobro najbliższych było priorytetem. Umiejętności thumb|Holiday strzela sondą w [[Wyrwa|Wyrwę, by poznać lokalizację Rexa.]] * Inteligencja – Doktor Holiday jest ekspertem w dziedzinie nanotechnologii i E.V.O.-logii . Wykonywała wiele skomplikowanych zadań i testów z udziałem nanitów, takich jak próby wyłączenia ich. Jej inteligencja pozwala jej szybko poskładać fakty i z łatwością znaleźć rozwiązanie problemu. Dzięki logicznemu myśleniu Rebekki i jej cennym poradom, Providence ukończyło wiele misji i przeżyło zdarzenia zagrażające życiu, takie jak inwazja E.V.O. szarańczy. Gdy Rex został zaatakowany przez jadowitą Chupacabrę i potrzebował lekarstwa, wysłał próbkę krwi bestii do Holiday, która bezproblemowo wysyntezowała antytoksynę . Swoim intelektem wykazała się również, gdy maszyna Brandena Mojżesza zmutowała jej siostrę, Beverly. Używając wiedzy i informacji, które dał jej Mojżesz, przeprogramowała jego maszynę, tak, by rozbiła cząsteczki nanitów i wyleczyła Beverly . Po półrocznej nieobecności Rexa, Holiday stała się bardziej stanowcza, ale mimo to wciąż potrafiła myśleć szybko i instynktownie, by móc wyjaśnić skomplikowaną sprawę. ** Wielojęzyczność – Rebecca zna hiszpański na tyle, by móc uczyć Rexa . thumb|Holy opatruje rany [[Rexa.]] * Umiejętności medyczne – Rebecca posiada rozległą wiedzę medyczną. Jest na tyle uzdolnioną lekarką, że potrafi opatrzyć poważne rany Rexa czy zastosować pierwszą pomoc na nieprzytomnym Szóstym. Ma szeroką wiedzę na temat fizjologii człowieka, zwierząt i E.V.O. – ich anatomii i DNA. Stale monitoruje wskaźniki bioenergii Rexa, a w przypadku spadku jednego z nich dokładnie wie, co zrobić, by jego siła wróciła do normy. Dzięki jej ekspertyzie medycznej, Providence z wyprzedzeniem pokonuje naukowców, lekarzy i agencje terrorystyczne. thumb|Rebecca walczy ze strażnikiem [[Branden Mojżesz|Brandena.]] * Umiejętności bojowe – Pomimo że jest naukowcem, doktor Holiday została przeszkolona przez Providence w samoobronie, przez co zyskała podstawową wiedzę dotyczącą walki wręcz. Dzięki swoim umiejętnościom bojowym, Rebecca jest w stanie powalić kilku przeciwników w pojedynku. Gdy jeden z ludzi Brandena Mojżesza schwytał ją, Holiday łatwo wyrwała się z uścisku, chwyciła jego broń i wytrąciła ją z jego ręki, jednocześnie powalając go na ziemię potężnym ciosem. Biorąc pod uwagę jej rozmiar i budowę ciała, Holiday jest w stanie uderzyć na tyle mocno, żeby odepchnąć wyższego od niej mężczyznę. * Umiejętności strzeleckie – Holy jest biegła w posługiwaniu się bronią palną. Potrafi precyzyjnie strzelać z pistoletu, E.V.O. Blastera czy granatnika. Gdy podczas przeprawy przez Amazonkę grupa została zaatakowana przez E.V.O. piranie, Rebecca używała granatnika, by walczyć z ławicą przeciwników. Innym razem w Abysji, gdy Szósty i Rex byli nieświadomi zbliżającego się ataku wielkiego, masywnego E.V.O., Holiday szybko wyskoczyła przed nich i zaczęła ostrzeliwać potwora, dopóki się nie wycofał. Swoją celnością wykazała się w trakcie wielu strzelanin – w Egipcie , podczas inwazji roślinnego E.V.O. czy w trakcie obrony Zakładu przed szturmem Providence . thumb|Rebecca wykonuje zwinne uniki. * Umiejętności akrobatyczne – Rebecca jest zdolną akrobatką, umiejącą z łatwością wykonać salta i przewroty. Wykazała się niezwykłą zwinnością i gibkością, unikając schwytania przez maszynę Cezara . * Umiejętności pilotażu i jazdy – Holy potrafi pilotować statki Providence, takie jak odrzutowce i statki zwiadowcze. Potrafi również prowadzić łódź Providence oraz pojazdy terenowe jak mobilne centrum dowodzenia. * Refleks – Rebecca posiada szybki refleks, co widać, gdy bez większego wysiłku uniknęła ataku trzech E.V.O. przeteleportowanych do Providence przez Wyrwę . Wyposażenie Bronie * Wyspecjalizowane pistolety – Rebecca posiada własne wyspecjalizowane pistolety, które dobyła w trakcie pogoni za Johnem Wróblostrachem, jednak nigdy nie użyła ich do ataku. thumb|Rebecca używa [[granatnika.]] * E.V.O. Blaster – W trakcie szturmu Sfory na centralę Providence, Rebecca używała E.V.O. Blastera, żeby odciągnąć uwagę Skalamandera . * Granatnik – Rebecca wyposażyła się w granatnik na czas misji odnalezienia laboratorium Gabriela Rylandera w Amazonii. Kiedy Rex, Szósty, Bobo i Holy przepływali przez Amazonkę, zostali zaatakowani przez ławicę piranii E.V.O. Aby pomóc agentom w zwalczaniu plagi mutantów, doktor Holiday wykorzystała granatnik, dzięki któremu wystrzeliła w ławicę wybuchowy granat, a później strzelała do piranii skoncentrowanym strumieniem naboi. Znaczny czas później korzystała z granatnika, by odwrócić uwagę łowcy Caina, Beztwarzowca, Gatlocka i Wentyla w górskiej bazie Providence . * Zakłócacz nanitów – Gdy Alfa zaatakował ogród Zakładu, Holiday wyposażyła się w zakłócacz nanitów, dzięki któremu była w stanie wystrzelić promień zakłócający, który chwilowo uszkodził przeciwnika . thumb|Holiday strzela z [[pistolet Providence|pistoletu.]] * Pistolet Providence – Holiday jest bardzo biegła w posługiwaniu się pistoletem Providence i jest to broń, której najczęściej używa w trakcie pojedynków. Czasami używa podwójnych pistoletów, by zadawać większe obrażenia wrogom, takim jak Biowilk czy Skalamander. Była w stanie odeprzeć atak masywnego E.V.O. w Abysji przy pomocy jednego pistoletu i kilku celnych strzałów. Korzystała z pistoletu Providence w wielu strzelaninach i niebezpiecznych sytuacjach – w Egipcie podczas ataku mumii, podczas ataku roślinnego E.V.O. czy w trakcie obrony Zakładu przed szturmem Providence. * Pistolet – Gdy rozbroiła i powaliła ochroniarza Brandena Mojżesza, Rebecca zabrała jego pistolet i bezskutecznie próbowała strzelać w odlatujący samolot. thumb|Holy usypia [[Rexa.]] * Pistolet usypiający – Kiedy Rex i Noah utknęli zamknięci w Zoo pupilków, Rebecca ocaliła Salazara przed atakiem bociana E.V.O., strzelając do niego z pistoletu usypiającego, którego następnie użyła, żeby uśpić atakującego Brontorożca czy jaszczurkę E.V.O.. Po sześciomiesięcznej nieobecności Rexa, Holiday użyła pistoletu, żeby postrzelić zdezorientowanego Salazara i przetransportować go z centrali Providence do Zakładu . * Maczeta – Rebecca używała maczety, gdy wraz z Rexem, Agentem 6 i Bobo przemierzała amazońską dżunglę w poszukiwaniu laboratorium Gabriela Rylandera. Używała ostrza do przecinania drzew i wysokich krzaków, które blokowały jej drogę, a także do przecięcia węża, zanim ją zaatakował. * Ostrza Magna – Podczas misji infiltracji siedziby Providence, Rebecca korzystała z ostrzy Magna Agenta 6, żeby dostać się do Hive, który otoczony był polem elektrycznym. Kobieta użyła ostrzy jako przewodnika, który uziemił prąd, co pozwoliło jej bez problemów przejąć sterowanie nad kamerami w centrali . * Nóż bojowy – W trakcie ekspansji roślinnego E.V.O., Rebecca została uwięziona w moblinym centrum dowodzenia, a żeby przeciąć rozprzestrzeniające się w pojeździe pnącza, użyła noża bojowego. Inne wyposażenie thumb|Holiday korzysta z [[Lornetka Providence|lornetki Providence.]] * Zaczep – Holiday korzystała z zaczepu, gdy próbowała uciec z rozpadającego się zamku Van Kleissa. Kobieta zdołała zaczepić się hakiem o korzeń wyrastający z sufitu, jednak linka przerwała się, gdy wraz z Szóstym próbowała się podciągnąć. * Nano-czytnik – Wkrótce. * Lokalizator Providence – Wkrótce. * Analizator Providence – Wkrótce. * Skaner ciała – Holiday używała skanera, by zbadać stan Szóstego, który po walce z Alfą wpadł w śpiączkę, a następnie kobieta używała urządzenia na Benie Tennysonie, który zamknięty był w rurze izolującej. Dzięki przeskanowaniu chłopaka, Rebecca dowiedziała się z odczytów, że jego poziom wchłaniania nanitów wskazywał, że wcześniej ich nie miał . * Lornetka Providence – Holy korzystała z lornetki podczas jazdy przez pustynną drogę, próbując wypatrzeć Gnashty. Środki transportu * Myśliwiec Providence – Wkrótce. * Statek zwiadowczy Providence – Wkrótce. * Łódź Providence – Wkrótce. * Mobilne centrum dowodzenia – Wkrótce. Relacje Występy Ciekawostki * Rex stwierdził, że Holiday lubi nosić czerwone szpilki w piątki . Jednak w odcinku „Architekt” nosi zwykłe czarne buty . * Rebecca jest kiepskim kucharzem, ponieważ na urodzinach Rexa upiekła tort, który był twardy jak skała. * Noah przypuszczał, że Rebecca ma 28 lat . * Rebecca zdobyła trzy doktoraty. * Jako nastolatka, Holiday nigdy nie została zaproszona na bal . * Rebecca była pierwszą osobą, która użyła terminu „E.V.O.” ('E'xponentially 'V'ariegated 'O'rganism). * Imię Rebekki ujawnił Szósty w odcinku „Siostra Holiday” i od tamtej pory używano go coraz częściej. * Rebecca łamie czwartą ścianę w odcinku „Przymierze bohaterów: część 1”, zwracając się bezpośrednio do publiczności i komentując zachowanie Cezara Scena ta została wycięta w polskiej wersji odcinka. * Rebecca prawdopodobnie jest oburęczna. W odcinku „Dzień, który wszystko zmienił” pisała prawą ręką i zamierzała chwycić dłoń Szóstego lewą. W odcinku „W matni”, na początku trzymała przedmioty i zapisywała notatki lewą ręką, ale pod koniec odcinka pistolet trzymała w prawej dłoni . Przypisy }} Zobacz też * Galeria * Relacje Rebekki Holiday Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Członkowie Providence Kategoria:Członkowie grupy zwalczającej rządy Providence Kategoria:Naukowcy Kategoria:Lekarze